Dragon Rising
by windstorm16
Summary: "They sought to destroy us and take our power for their own, but they failed. For years I trained, I learned, and I grew strong not just to free my people but to show everyone the power they desired and feared. They thought they were at the top of the food chain, but now we have returned to show who truly stands at the top. The era of humanity is over. This is the era of DRAGONS!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Yes I know a new story, but this is another idea I really wanted to do and it's another unique story I'm sure hasn't been done. It'll be a multi X-over, so expect characters from different anime to appear. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

_The Elemental Nations, a land filled with war, bloodshed, and death. For countless millennia, war has been waged across the land, tens of thousands dying every year, with no end in sight as long as their existed those that sought to wage war against their rivals. But there was one clan that lived peacefully away from the constant bloodshed of the rest of the world._

_The Uzumaki Clan._

_The Uzumaki were well known for their red hair and long-life spans, to the rest of the world the Uzumaki were simply a peaceful clan that only ever getting involved in a fight if they were attacked first and never more._

_But unknown to everyone else, the Uzumaki were much more than they appeared to be. The Uzumaki were in truth guardians of a hidden world, a world filled with mythical and magical creatures._

_This magical world has remained hidden from the rest of the land out of fear of being persecuted and destroyed out for what they can do and how they appear. And for as long as the magical world existed, the Uzumaki Clan have protected and watched over the magical creatures, for you see the Uzumaki themselves were magical creatures as well, the most powerful and revered of all._

_The Dragons._

_No one knows how the Uzumaki gained the ability to transform into dragons, only that for as long as any of them could remember, they possessed the power of magic and the ability to take on the form of dragons. But rather than use their power to rule the magical world and even the Elemental Nations, the Uzumaki remained neutral. Only ever acting in the defense of themselves and the magical world, while making sure no one could learn of their power._

_Though not all Uzumaki possessed the power of magic or ability to transform into a dragon, these Uzumaki being known as "human locked" for being trapped in their human forms. To try and compensate for this these Uzumaki trained in combat and weapons, but none of them could hope to truly fight alongside their draconian kin. That is until the day they heard of the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and of his Chakra which he was gifting to the rest of the land._

_While the Uzumaki believed such a thing was foolish, gifting all of humanity a power with no way to stop them from simply using it as another weapon of war. But the human locked Uzumaki saw an opportunity, if they could use Chakra then they could better fight alongside their draconian kin, and so they went and received Chakra from Hagoromo before returning to their clan pleased, they now had power to better defend the magical world._

_And so, for centuries the Uzumaki Clan, both dragons and human locked Ninja as they grew to call themselves, fought together to protect the magical world, while avoiding any conflict with the Ninja Clans that appeared throughout the Elemental Nations. Many sought to have the Uzumaki Clan ally with them, both for their skill in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu in the hopes to have the powerful Uzumaki lifeforce in their clan through marriage. But the Uzumaki refused all these alliances and offers of marriage, preferring to remain on their islands of Uzushiogakure, which was created to better watch over the magical world._

_That is until one day, the Uzumaki heard of the alliance between the Uchiha and Senju Clans, both descended from the two sons of the Sage himself, and long-time enemies. With the clan heads at the time, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, allying together to create a village with other Ninja Clans soon joining as well, leading to creation of Konohagakure. The Uzumaki had heard of Hashirama's desire for peace and were impressed by his strong conviction. So impressed that for the first time in history the Uzumaki decided to ally with another nation._

_The Uzumaki Clan Head at the time approached Hashirama with the idea of an alliance between their two villages, Hashirama eager to accept the proposal even marrying the clan heads sister, Mito Uzumaki, being the first non-Uzumaki to marry one. It was this marriage that had the clan head bring Hashirama into the fold of the truth of the Uzumaki Clan and the magical world, both as a show of trust and with the hope that Hashirama's aid would allow the magical world to one day step into the light without fear of persecution or destruction._

_Hashirama vowed to never tell another soul, not even his brother or children, knowing if such a secret was ever revealed to the world, chaos would reign._

_So, for many years, Uzushio and Konoha were allies, but even when the First and Second Shinobi Wars were being waged, the Uzumaki did not participate. Still preferring to keep their neutrality and only participating when they were attacked first._

_But, unfortunately, it wasn't long before the Uzumaki Clan met their end._

_They didn't know how, but somehow the secret of their magic, dragon transformations, and the magical community had been leaked to the rest of the world. The other nations and Hidden Villages were terrified at the prospect of one clan having the power to transform into dragons, fearful of the Uzumaki attacking their villages. But the Hidden Villages also desired that power for their own, and so Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure banded together and attacked Uzushiogakure with all their Jinchuuriki being on the frontlines._

_The Uzumaki Clan fought as hard as they could but even with the aid of their magic and dragon transformations, they were still outmatched by the combined might of three Hidden Villages and six Jinchuuriki. Uzushiogakure had been destroyed with the Uzumaki clan wiped, only a handful surviving either from being away from the village or captured by Iwa, Kumo, or Kiri in the hopes of replicating their power for their own villages._

_One such Uzumaki that managed to escape death, or a worse fate, was Kushina Uzumaki, a human locked Uzumaki, that had been sent to Konoha to become the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

_And so, without the Uzumaki Clan to protect them, the magical world was soon overrun by Ninja seeking to destroy them or use them for their own reasons._

_It wouldn't be until an Uzumaki would rise to restore their clan to what they once were. Only this Uzumaki would not be a symbol of light and justice._

_They would be one of darkness and vengeance._

*Konoha*

In one of the many training grounds surrounding Konoha, one would a find a six-year-old boy going through Taijutsu katas along with swinging a staff; while several kunai, shuriken, senbon, and other types of weapons were lying around the field.

The boy in question had spiky red hair, pale skin, dark purple eyes, and three faded whisker marks on each cheek. His attire consisted of black Ninja sandals, black shorts, and a dark purple shirt with a sleek black dragon on the front with its wings folded in and its tailed curled inward resembling a swirl.

This boy was Naruto Namikaze, though he preferred Uzumaki, the oldest son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki.

'Though I'm sure everyone would prefer if it was just the precious golden boys and I didn't exist.' Naruto thought scowling, as he swung the staff through the air imagining it was hitting something, or better yet someone.

Now one might wonder just why the son of the Hokage and a powerful Kunoichi would be angry or have such thoughts. The reason for this started six years ago on the night of the Kyuubi attack, the same night Naruto and his brothers, Menma and Boruto, were born.

It started with a masked man with the Sharingan kidnapping their mother after she gave birth and extracting the Kyuubi from her, before putting it under his control and having it attack Konoha. Minato managed to track down and fight the masked man, eventually defeating him and forcing him to run away, but not before he was able to break his hold over the Kyuubi.

After that, he teleported the Kyuubi away and prepared to seal it into his children, but before he could the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arrived and performed the sealing in Minato's place. The Sandaime split the Kyuubi in half, sealing the Yang half in Boruto and the Yin half in Menma, while also placing some of the Kyuubi's Chakra within Kushina, saving her life. Unfortunately, he did this at the cost of his own life.

Since then Menma and Boruto were hailed as heroes for containing the Kyuubi, being loved and adored by everyone in the village. Naruto meanwhile seemed to just fade into the background.

It didn't start out that way, their parents used to focus on all three boys, but even back then Naruto had noticed his parents would ignore him in favor of Menma or Boruto, the villagers would ignore him completely only caring about the "Princes of Konoha", rather the Yondaime's failure son. Why do they call him a failure, it was because Naruto couldn't use Chakra, in fact he didn't have Chakra, magic, or the power to transform into a dragon.

At first people would simply ignore him, only acknowledging him if they had to, but other than that Naruto might as well have been invisible. His brothers also never missed a chance to remind him of his inability to use Chakra or magic, Naruto wanting nothing more than to punch them both in their smug faces whenever they did so.

However, this treatment got even worse when Menma and Boruto began showing signs that they could also transform into dragons. Neither of them have managed a full transformation yet, only being able to transform parts of their bodies, but this discovery was what made people go from just ignoring Naruto's existence to full on hating him.

The villagers whispered about how he was a disgrace to their Hokage and his family, that he was just a weakling, some of the braver people even talked about how he wasn't even really their son, that he was just adopted.

What really angered Naruto, though was his brothers went from just verbally bullying him, to physically bullying him. They always made sure to do it when no one was around, wouldn't want people to think the beloved "Princes" were really just thugs picking on those they thought were beneath them.

'Though who am I kidding, like anyone would care. Hell, they'd probably just claim it was self-defense.' Naruto thought bitterly.

He had tried telling their parents, but they either didn't listen or believe him, thinking Naruto was just jealous of his brothers and trying to get them in trouble. It also didn't help that Menma and Boruto always used Naruto as a scapegoat whenever they got in trouble, making people believe he was a troublemaker on top of being a failure.

Naruto wished more than anything that for once he's the one with the power, to finally show everyone he's not a failure and to finally have Menma and Boruto at his non-existent mercy. But he doubted that would ever happen, without Chakra or magic, all Naruto can do was learn Taijutsu and Bukijutsu.

'A lot of good that'll do me. I can't even use the Eight Inner Gates without a Chakra network.' Naruto thought, before looking up at the sky.

It was already close to nighttime, which means most of the village will be asleep, allowing Naruto to get home without having deal with any whispers or glares thrown at him.

Gathering all his weapons up, Naruto prepared to head home, only to stop and look around.

Looking around the Training Ground, Naruto frowned when he didn't see anything making him frown in confusion.

"Huh, could have sworn I heard somethi-AH!" Naruto said before letting out screamed when he was hit in the back of head really hard, and then nothing.

*Later*

Groaning, Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he wondered what the hell hit him and tried rubbing his aching head. Though his eyes immediately snapped open when he felt he couldn't move his arms or legs. Looking around, Naruto's fears were confirmed when he saw his arms and legs tied, preventing him from moving.

'Okay, I've also been kidnapped, whoever did this probably knows who I am. Given they grabbed me at the training ground, it's likely they've also been spying on me to know my schedule and when I'd be alone; and given these are just plain rope they likely also know I can't use Chakra or magic. Fan-fucking-tastic.' Naruto thought while keeping his head down to keep the image of still being unconscious.

From his position Naruto could see the glow of a fire and could now hear the sound of laughing. Lifting his head slightly Naruto wanted to slam his head against a tree when he saw three Iwa Ninja, two guys and one woman, all sitting around the fire laughing.

'Great, I'm kidnapped by the one village that hates my damn father more than any other village.' Naruto thought, while continuing to feign unconsciousness.

But apparently luck just wasn't on his side today as suddenly Naruto felt someone grab his head before slamming it into the tree.

"Well, well, well look who's finally awake." Said a male voice.

Looking at Naruto saw all three Iwa Ninja standing over him with less than kind looks. They all looked rather plain appearance, though Naruto did idly note the sole female had unique pupiless pink eyes.

"What? Got nothing to say you little tree hugger? Come on, I'm sure the son of that bastard Namikaze has something smart to say, so come on say something!" Said the guy holding Naruto's head, before slamming it against the tree, making Naruto bite back a scream of pain.

"Yeah, just one thing. If you were hoping to hurt dear old dad, then I hate to break it to you, but you grabbed the wrong kid." Naruto said, only to get a feeling dread when the Ninja simply smirked maliciously at him.

"Oh, we know exactly who you are. The Yellow Flashes failure of son, one born without Chakra, magic, or being able to turn into a dragon like the rest of that damn clan." The second guy sneered.

"The one everyone hates and doesn't care about." Added the woman.

"And that just made it all the easier for us to capture you and by the time anyone notices, HA! If anyone notices, we'll be back in Iwa, where we'll be hailed as heroes for not only capturing the Yellow Flash's son, but also a fresh new Uzumaki." Said the first Ninja.

At those words Naruto's feeling of dread increased knowing what that meant. He knew what happened when Uzushio was destroyed, of the Uzumaki that had been captured and experimented on or used as breeding factories by the villages to create their own dragon Ninja.

And that's what they're planning to do to him.

"Well… like you said I don't have Chakra or magic, and I doubt any weapons that you'll want to get from me will either." Naruto retorted, but the Ninja still looked at him wickedly.

"That's what the experiments are for. And if that does happen, well then, we'll still be able to take revenge on the bastard Namikaze for all the Iwa Ninja he murdered. In fact…" The Ninja trailed off before burying his fist in Naruto's stomach making double over in pain

"How about we get our ten pounds of flesh right now!"

The three Iwa Ninja cheered at this before descending on Naruto.

What followed next was the most painful experience Naruto's gone through in his entire life. Surpassing any hits Menma and Boruto gave him, as they were just arrogant morons that never did more than bruise Naruto. But these three, they had no such restrictions, the only thing they didn't do was kill him, other than that they inflicted all types of pain on him.

They punched, kicked and stabbed him, broke his arms and legs, used Earth Jutsu to drop large rocks on him, and basically anything else they could think of to inflict pain on him. But Naruto refused to scream, not wanting to give them the satisfaction, only ever releasing a few grunts of pain.

And with each injury inflicted on him, Naruto felt his anger grow. Anger at his parents for ignoring him, anger at his brothers for looking down on him, anger at the villagers for seeing him as just a failure, and anger at these Ninja that were laughing as they tortured him physically and mentally as they told him of they planned to do to him when they got back to their village.

It all made him angry at everything, and with each passing moment Naruto's anger was fueling something within him, something that would break free.

"Wait, wait, wait stop for a moment." The woman said stopping her comrades, much to their annoyance.

"What?" Questioned the first guy, annoyed that she stopped them.

"We don't want to damage the little brat to badly. Besides, I was hoping to… sample the prize before anyone else." The woman said while looking at Naruto with a twisted gleam in her eyes.

This got the two guys to gain match twisted smirks realizing what she meant.

'And now I'm going to be raped!' Naruto raged, while feeling something deep within his mind snap.

In that single moment, with those words, the three Iwa Ninja had no idea the monster they just unleashed. But in the next few moments they will.

"Hold the little shit down I want to savor this." The woman said stripping off her clothes, while the two men nodded and moved to hold Naruto down.

However, they stopped when they saw the ropes binding him were… smoking?

Before the three could react, Naruto's head snapped up with them all flinching and stepping back when they saw his eyes were now a solid glowing red color.

**"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto roared at the Ninja while unleashing a torrent of black fire with a dark blue tint around the edges.

The Ninja were quick enough to jump back and avoid a blast from the flames, but they still gained some burn marks. The Iwa Ninja looked in horror as the ropes restraining Naruto were reduced to ash and stood up glaring at them with glowing red eyes.

Naruto roared again, only this time he didn't breathe flames instead the flames running across his body and in place of a normal six-year-old boy stood a creature that had the Ninja gasping and shaking in horror.

For now, standing before them was a dragon.

The dragon was large and slender, easily standing at twice the height of an adult, with jet black scales covering its body, large wings emerging from its back, purple claws on its hands and feet, a purple underbelly, and purple spikes on its head and running down the length of its back all the way down to its tail.

"B-b-bl-black dr-dr-dragon." Stuttered the second guy in fear, having never heard of their being a black dragon.

The dragon, Naruto, threw its head back and unleashed a loud roar that sent every creature, both predator and prey alike, for miles running away; knowing the sound of an apex predator.

Before any of the Ninja could blink the dragon suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of one of the men and stabbed its claws into his stomach.

The man screamed in agony, but his scream were cut short when the dragon immediately ripped him in half at the waist.

The second man didn't have enough time to run or use a Jutsu before the dragon appeared in front of him its mouth wide open and clamped down on his head. He had no time to scream before the dragon bit down and tore his head clean off.

Meanwhile the woman whimpered in fear at seeing her comrades brutally ripped apart. She screamed when the dragon's eyes fell on her, the head still in its mouth before it chomped down reducing it to mush. The dragon stalked towards the paralyzed woman, who found herself frozen in fear at the giant black dragon with blood dripping from his claws and maw.

The dragon immediately wrapped its hands around her throat lifting her into the air, ready to watch her die slowly.

"Wa-wait, pl-please! I-I-I ha-ha-have a-a-a da-da-daughter!" The woman choked, hoping beyond hope that the dragon would show some form of mercy.

She was relieved beyond possible when the dragon dropped her on the ground and she eagerly gulped up fresh air. Though she was immediately set on edge when the dragon chuckled darkly and then it spoke.

**"Thank you for that information. I'll be sure to give her a slow death and tell her, her mother died screaming."** Said the dragon before unleashing a torrent of black blue tinted flames at the woman.

The woman screamed in complete pain as the flames consumed her body, she tried desperately to put the flames out, but nothing worked. Her last thoughts were of her daughter and of the monster she had just helped unleash onto the rest of the world.

Naruto watched the woman burn, finding dark amusement in her screams. Once she finally died Naruto looked down at his body, his fully transformed dragon body, and with a dark grin licked the blood dripping off his elongated jaws.

**"HehehehehehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Naruto through his head back as he laughed wickedly, extending his wings out as he admired his new self.

**"Yes! The power, it's unbelievable!"** Naruto said, as for the first time in his life, he felt magic flowing through his veins.

He felt unstoppable, like he could do anything. But it wasn't just magic he could feel, it was the darkness he's kept locked away, it was now unleashed and making him even stronger!

At last he was finally what he was meant to be, a true dragon.

**"No, not just a dragon, I am… THE DARK DRAGON!"** Roared Naruto to the heavens.

Turning back in the direction of Konoha, Naruto was tempted, oh so very tempted, to go back and show those pathetic weaklings he's forced to call his brothers what a true dragon was. But he couldn't.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, if he attacked Konoha then he'd undoubtedly be defeated by the Ninja there, they'd probably try to seal away his dragon form out of fear of his vengeance or try and take his new power away and give it to those damn brats, Menma and Boruto.

**'No, no one will ever take my power! I'll just have to get stronger, train in my new form and magic, and once I'm strong enough, then I'll gladly put all their heads on pikes. But where will I find what's necessary to train myself?'** Naruto wondered.

His fool of a mother never bothered learning about magic or bringing any scrolls with her when she was brought to Konoha. And there weren't any other draconian Uzumaki to teach him. That left only one place to look.

**"Uzushiogakure."** Naruto said smirking.

Looking down at the burning Kunoichi, Naruto dispelled the flames and saw that despite being badly burnt, she was still alive. This caused a malicious smirk to form on his face. She isn't getting off easy with death, not after how she tried to violate him. Stretching his wings, Naruto crouched down and grabbed the woman, before shooting into the air, getting the hang of flying rather quickly. While he didn't know his exact location or what direction Uzushio was in, he just felt like he was going the right way.

*Later*

After around a half hour of flying Naruto descended to the ground and saw he was standing in the ruins of Uzushio. Seeing the destroyed village made Naruto growl in anger, while subconsciously tightening his grip on his prisoner, knowing his once mighty clan were destroyed by humans of all creatures.

'They'll get what's coming soon enough, they'll know what it's like to face utter annihilation.' Naruto thought as he walked through the ruins, while dragging the Kunoichi on the ground. She made no effort to resist, both out of fear, and know that should she show a sign of resistance, she will be killed.

The same feeling that guided Naruto to Uzushio continued to guide him to a partially destroyed tower. Entering, Naruto went to what he guessed was once the leader's office, going over to a corner of the room Naruto placed his clawed hand on the ground.

**'Something's down there.**' Naruto thought as he sensed something, before dropping the injured Kunoichi roughly on the ground.

**"Don't move, or else I'll make you wish I let you burn to death back there."** Naruto said in a threatening tone, as the Kunoichi could only nod as she let out a whimper that was filled with both pain and fear. Plus, it wasn't like she was in any condition to try and escape; even if she was, there was nowhere for her to run, given that Uzushio was on an island surrounded by whirlpools.

Digging his claws into the floor, Naruto let out a grunt with some effort and lifted up a heavy stone slab that had a seal on the bottom of it.

**'A weight seal. Probably set to a weight, where only a dragon could lift it and even then, it's still heavy.'** Naruto thought, while also taking a mental note to continue training himself physically also, before setting the slab down and saw a secret passageway.

Going down it, Naruto soon arrived at a dimly lit room with a large 3-D map of the entire Elemental Nations. Curious of the purpose of the map Naruto placed a hand on it, only to immediately pull it off when the map suddenly lit up with several red dots appearing all over it.

**'Hm, this one here must be Uzu. Then that means the rest must be, magical communities. But why are they red?'** Naruto thought in worry of what it could mean.

Deciding to test it, Naruto pressed one of the dots and a holographic image appeared showing Ninja attacking the magical community.

_"Please! Is anyone there, we're under attack by Kumo Ninja! Please anyone, any Uzumaki, please, we need help!"_

**"No…"** Muttered Naruto with dread as he pressed another one and met by the same image.

_"Help! Iwa has found us, they're killing everyone! No one has shown up to help, please someone, anyone!"_

Naruto kept pressing one location after another, all while being met by similar images and pleas of help.

Soon Naruto was looking at multiple of magical communities and creatures inhabiting them being attacked and killed by Ninja. All of them pleading for help from their guardians, help that never came.

**'All of them were attacked, who knows if there are any even left. All those magical creatures, every last one of them wiped out all by…'**

**"BY THOSE WORTHLESS HUMANS!"** Naruto roared in anger while slamming his fist down on the map.

Or even worse, they were captured just like some Uzumaki were.

It angered Naruto beyond belief, that these mighty creatures were destroyed by such inferior creatures, like humans.

**"Grrrr, they don't even deserve to breathe the same air as us!"** Naruto growled.

He had nothing but respect for his draconian clan, but they had been fools to not simply crush the humans and allow magical creatures to reign supreme. They could have ruled, instead they allowed themselves to remain as glorified bodyguards.

**"A mistake I won't make."** Naruto said, while clenching his fists.

Humans believe they are at the top of the food chain, but he'll show them that they're nothing but ants to him and all magical creatures.

**"It's time for the end of the Shinobi Era and for the Era of the Dragons to begin!"** Naruto declared, vowing to become the most powerful dragon and when the time comes, he'll free the captured Uzumaki and their descendants, and together they will liberate the magical world from humans.

**'But that won't be the end. No, that'll be just the beginning. Humans will never allow any magical creature to be free as long as they desire our power.'**

**"So, humans will be eliminated like the pests they are. Or better yet, they'll be shown their proper place, at the feet of their masters."** Naruto said while smiling wickedly.

Though for now, he has to increase his power and strength. But soon he will show the Elemental Nations what true power is.

The power of the Dark Dragon.

*Timeskip-Seven Years*

*Kiri*

Kirigakure, also known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist". For years Kiri has been locked in a civil war; on one side was the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, and his loyalists who sought to exterminate all Kekkei Genkai users in Kiri, and all the other side were the rebels lead by Mei Terumi who wanted to overthrow Yagura and create a more peaceful Kiri, moving past the memory of the Bloody Mist.

Currently, both sides were locked in what many hoped would be the final battle, as now both leaders were participating and all of them knew if either Mei or Yagura died then the opposing side would fall apart.

Unknown to the fighters, a third party was observing the battle from on top of a cliff with a dark smirk spreading across their face. With a flick of their hand, the person summoned numerous Shade Demons, dragon-like creatures composed entirely from shadows.

"You know what to do." The person said as the Shade Demons immediately sunk into the ground to fulfill their Master's wishes.

Once the Shade Demons were gone, the stranger smirked before they to sunk into the ground.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the rebel leader Mei spat out a glob of lava at a loyalist before turning to her second-in-command Ao.

"Ao! Can you see Yagura?!" Mei questioned, knowing they needed to find Yagura before he could unleash the Sanbi.

Grunting, Ao made a handsign before the veins on the right side of his face bulged.

'Byakugan!' Ao thought while activating his hidden Byakugan and began searching for Yagura.

"Hai, I see him Mei-sama! But…" Ao trailed off with a frown as he narrowed his eyes at what he was seeing.

"What is it Ao? Is he transforming?" Mei asked in worry that they were too late.

"No, Yagura he… he's dead!" Ao said in shock, when he saw Yagura's Chakra signature dissipate from his body.

"What?! Who killed him?!" Mei asked, wanting to know who managed to kill Yagura and reward them for ending the war.

"It's not just that, something is attacking the loyalists!" Ao said as he saw something killing loyalists and seemed to be draining the Chakra out of them to the point of death.

Ao then saw someone standing over Yagura's body, likely his killer. He focused his Byakugan to get a better look at them, before suddenly screaming and deactivated his Byakugan.

"Ao, what is it?" Asked Mei, as she saw him start shaking.

"Da-darkness." Ao muttered with his eyes wide in fear.

That was all he could see in the person, just pure darkness. There wasn't even a speck of light, just a deep, dark blackness that forced Ao to turn off his Byakugan. But what really terrified Ao, was that just before he turned off his Byakugan, the person had looked straight at him, as if he knew Ao was there.

'What? What's happening?' Mei thought in worry of what could have caused Ao to act like this.

Looking at the battlefield, Mei began noticing the loyalists were being covered in a shadow-like substance that, when it vanished, only left behind dried empty husks. It was an unnerving sight, but Mei wasn't going to complain if someone was helping them.

Soon all the loyalists were dead, and the rebels could now see someone standing over Yagura's body. Mei was the first one to approach them, with her followers standing around her and the stranger, nervously reaching for their weapons in case they turned out to be an enemy.

When Mei was close enough, she was surprised at just how… young they looked.

They couldn't be older than thirteen, though she couldn't see their face as they currently had their back turned to her. From what Mei could see, they were a boy with spiky pitch-black hair, pale skin, and wearing black boots, black pants, a purple shirt and a black leather jacket with dark purple lining.

Clearing her throat to get the strangers attention, Mei gulped when they looked over their shoulder at her, showing a single dark purple eye with flecks of red and a slit pupil.

"Are you the one that killed Yagura?" Mei asked, while it was obvious he was, she just wanted to confirm it.

The stranger smirked at Mei before speaking.

"Are you the rebel leader?" He asked.

"I am." Replied Mei.

"Good to know." Said the stranger.

Then without any warning, a tail shot out his back and impaled Mei through the head much to the shock, horror, and anger of the rebels at seeing their leader murdered.

Though soon the rebels only felt fear as black flames with a blue tint ran across the strangers body leaving behind a giant black dragon.

"It's an Uzumaki!" Someone shouted in fear.

**"Yes, I'm an Uzumaki. But to you all, I am your executioner!"** Roared Naruto as his Shade Demons began engulfing the rebels and draining them of their Chakra.

Naruto himself either tore apart and rebels with claws and teeth or burned them with his fire. It filled Naruto with glee at killing Kiri Ninja, some of them probably old enough to have taken part in destroying Uzushio. Seeing them running in fear only to be torn apart, burned, or have their Chakra ripped away, the few that were brave or stupid enough to try and fight him were ripped to shreds.

It wasn't long before all the rebels were dead.

**'Now for the Uzumaki that they have imprisoned.'** Naruto thought before taking flight towards where his Shade Demons told him the prison holding his clansmen was located, which was located outside the village, the same being for the prisons in Iwa and Kumo, out of fear of the Uzumaki possibly escaping and wreaking havoc in the villages.

**'It just makes it easier when I free them all.'** Thought Naruto.

He had chosen to free the Uzumaki in Kiri first given the civil war presented both the opportunity to free the Uzumaki and to wipe out Kiri, all in one fell swoop. And the best part is that no one will even suspect him, as it's well known Yagura was a Jinchuuriki and it wouldn't be that suspicious if Yagura unleashed the Sanbi, only to end up destroying Kiri or that both sides ended up wiping each other out.

**'As for Kumo and Iwa, they'll never reveal that they lost all the Uzumaki they captured and in the end, that is what will be their undoing.'** Naruto thought as he landed outside the prison.

Tearing the doors off their hinges, there were no guards as Yagura left it unguarded, preferring to focus on destroying the rebels.

Entering the prison, Naruto arrived in a large room and sneered in disgust at what he saw. Dozens of Uzumaki men and women chained to the walls, all of them with empty and hopeless expressions. Though when they looked up and saw him, Naruto saw a spark of hope appear, hope that they were going to be freed at last.

"Are… are you a true Uzumaki?" One of them asked.

**"I am and from this day forth, you are no longer prisoners."** Naruto said as he went to a large pillar in the center of the room, where all the chains were connected to and rearing his head back before unleashing a powerful blast of flames that melted through stone, metal, and the chains; allowing the imprisoned Uzumaki to be free for the first time in decades.

All the Uzumaki stood up and happily threw off the chains, some even crying tears of joy at being freed. They all surrounded Naruto, thanking him profusely for saving them.

**"Do not thank me. There are still those of us imprisoned, but soon we will free them!"** Naruto declared, as they all nodded in agreement, wanting to free their imprisoned clansmen.

Naruto then turned and addressed all of them.

**"But that is not where it will end. In our absence, the magical world has been overrun and destroyed by the humans! Thousands of innocent creatures killed or imprisoned just like you all, all to satisfy these humans' selfish desire for more power!"** Naruto said with anger lacing his words.

**"Even once we liberate our clansmen and the rest of the magical world, what's to stop the humans from doing the same thing again, only this time wiping us all out! No, for too long magical creatures have been forced to hide in the shadows from humanity; for too long the Uzumaki clan has been oppressed and our powers perverted; for too long has humanity believed they are the apex predators! I say no more!"** Naruto declared while looking at his fellow Uzumaki.

**"No more will we hide ourselves; the time has come for dragons and all magical creatures to reign supreme!"** Naruto exclaimed.

Most of the Uzumaki looked hesitant at this idea, after all they were only meant to be protectors, not conquerors. Seeing their hesitation, Naruto decided to drive the point home.

**"Don't forget it was humans that attacked our village; humans that slaughtered your friends and family; humans that captured and imprisoned you. And it will humans that will one day wipe us all out, unless we exterminate them first, or better yet, we show them what it feels like to be trapped in chains and forced into slave away at the feet of their masters. Join me brother and sisters, and together we will show the world what happens when you cross a dragon!"** Naruto declared, igniting a fire in them all.

After a few moments one teenage Uzumaki girl that looked to be around Naruto's age stepped forward and kneeled to him.

"I wish to avenge our clan and have vengeance for everything taken from us. I will follow you, Uzumaki-sama." The girl said, while bowing her head.

**"Stand my sister, a dragon does not bow to anyone. Tell me, what is your name?"** Naruto asked as he offered her a hand up.

"Erza Uzumaki, Uzumaki-sama." Erza replied while accepting the gesture and stood up with their hands locked together.

**"Then welcome, Erza."** Naruto said, before looking to the rest of their kin.

**"And what of the rest of you? Will you risk being put back in chains or killed, or will you fly free! Tell me now, are you slaves or are you dragons!"** Naruto roared.

That got the reaction he wanted as all the Uzumaki cheered loudly. Seeing this, Naruto smirked before taking a deep breath and unleashed a sonic roar at the ceiling, literally blowing the roof off.

**"Then fly now! Show the people of Kiri the power they so desired and reign fire down on them!"** Said Naruto.

Instantly, all the Uzumaki transformed into dragons, with some transformations being different than others. Some transforming in flames like Naruto himself, only having normal red/yellow/orange flames, others transforming in swirls of different colored smoke, others in lightning, water, earth, and other elements before taking flight.

Seeing dozens of dragons flying freely through the air made Naruto smile darkly, before seeing that Erza had not transformed.

**"Have you not learned to transform yet?"** Naruto asked with a frown.

"No, I can transform. I just wanted to wait for the others to leave first." Erza answered, before being engulfed in crimson flames with silver electricity arcing around it.

When the fire and lightning cleared, Naruto smirked in approval at Erza's dragon form.

It was similar in appearance to his own, aside from being more feminine in appearance. Her scales were a bright crimson red color, with fiery crimson energy running down her back in place of spikes, and metallic silver colored claws and underbelly.

"How do I look?" Erza asked.

**"Magnificent."** Naruto answered.

With that both Uzumaki took flight, joining their fellow clansmen as they headed for Kiri to dish out some long overdue vengeance.

**"This… is only the beginning."** Naruto said, before unleashing a powerful roar.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right the Uzumaki Clan is a clan of dragons, that protect and defend the magical world from threats, sound familiar, well if not then Naruto's dragon form and title should be a big hint. If not then I'll just tell you all, the idea is from one of the best animated shows of all time "American Dragon: Jake Long", with Naruto taking the place of the Dark Dragon himself in both appearance and goal of wiping our or enslaving humanity with magical creatures ruling. And Naruto awakened his dragon powers after being attacked and nearly raped by the Iwa Ninja, with him killing two but leaving the third one alive, I gave a hint to who she is and who her daughter is which will come into play later. Now after training his new powers Naruto has attacked and slaughtered both the loyalists and rebels of the Kiri Civil War, and freed his captured clansmen, among them being one Erza Uzumaki, and rallied them to his side of a world ruled by magical creatures. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here will be another timeskip at the beginning showing all the progress Naruto has made in completing his plan of a world ruled by magical creatures. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'To think, just four years ago, this place was nothing but ruins.' Naruto thought as he gazed out at the fully rebuilt Uzushiogakure.

Four years have passed since he freed the Uzumaki that were held prisoner in Kiri. Since then, Naruto has made great progress in his plan for a world ruled by magical creatures.

After freeing the Uzumaki, they had gone to Kiri and slaughtered everyone there, both civilian and Ninja alike, every man, woman, and child; no one was spared. Once Kiri had been purged, Naruto had taken his clansmen back to Uzushio to recuperate from their time as prisoners, it a took a couple months, but eventually they were all back at perfect health.

Once they were ready, Naruto then lead them and his Shade Demons into freeing the Uzumaki captured by Iwa and Kumo; killing all the guards and freeing everyone, before bringing them back to Uzushio. With all the Uzumaki freed, Naruto turned his attention to tracking down the remaining magical creatures and bringing them back to Uzushio as well. It took some doing, especially since some of them had lost faith in the Uzumaki being there to protect them, but after seeing Naruto's power and hearing of his plan, they were all eager to join him to get revenge on the humans for their destroyed homes, as well as their fallen friends and family.

With all the Uzumaki and magical creatures were safely transported to Uzushio, they had set about rebuilding the village, making it better than it ever was. The island had been massively expanded, while the terrain and environment was altered to suit the different magical creatures; now including forests, tundra's, deserts, mountains, underground tunnels, even underwater sections.

The island's defenses had also been upgraded through Fuinjutsu and spells, including a dense fog, laced with Chakra and magic, that now surrounded the natural whirlpool defenses, making it impossible to see where one was going, along with negating any Dojutsu-users.

"I never thought I'd get to see Uzushio in my life." Someone said from behind Naruto.

Looking behind, Naruto gained a small smile when he saw it was Erza walking up and stood next to him.

Four years of freedom have done wonders for her, both in her looks and her strength.

Her attire now consisted of a dark blue miniskirt, black boots that went up to below her knees, and armor covering he upper body and arms. The armor was a rounded single-piece pauldrons with a breastplate and a fused collar with a heart shaped opening in the upper part of the chest displaying plenty of cleavage while the collar and the lower part of the breastplate have a layered design. The upper arms are protected by a rerebrace followed by a pair of curved elbow guards and then a pair of gauntlets extending up to her elbows. It also has a removable cape with wave patterns on its end and the Uzumaki symbol at the center, a belt on its waist and a pair of poleyn protecting her knees followed by a pair of greaves and sabatons.

She had grown into a beautiful and powerful woman; one Naruto was proud to call one of his mates. Yes, Erza was one of Naruto's mates, he had several, but Erza was the first.

"I had heard about what it used to look like, but I never thought that I'd get to see it with my own eyes." Erza said, while looking at the village.

She was one of the Uzumaki born in the prisons, and thus never saw her clan's village and resigned herself to only hearing about it from the older Uzumaki after hearing it was destroyed. But now she was seeing it for the first time, and she loved it, even more so with her mate beside her.

"And what do you think?" Naruto asked, while looking at her.

Erza looked at hm and smiled before kissing him.

"Amazing, even better with present company." Said Erza, with Naruto smirking at her words, before looking back to the village.

With the village rebuilt, they also needed to find a steady stream of income, which was solved by having several magical creatures go out into the world, disguised as mercenaries and Ronin. This doubled as not only supplying Uzushio with money, but also keeping them updated on any current events happening in the rest of the world and locating any other Uzumaki that managed to escape being captured or killed.

All of this was thanks to Naruto's leadership, restoring his clan's inner fire, no pun intended, and returning them to what they once were. Naruto also earned their respect as he was always there on the frontlines whenever they rescued their imprisoned clansmen and magical creatures, which lead to him being named as the Uzumaki Clan Head and proclaimed as the Dragon King by all the magical creatures.

In fact, Naruto was the first Dragon King in existence, as the Uzumaki never felt the need to have a king, but now they do.

"You should be proud, not many can say they've done all that you have in such a short amount of time." Erza commented, with Naruto smiling in appreciation.

"Perhaps. But we still have a long way to go before we can overthrow humanity, even with the Land of Water now under our control." Naruto stated, while smirking as he brought that up.

Originally, Naruto had simply wanted to put all of Water Country and its people to the fire, but he had ultimately decided against it; seeing an opportunity to use it to his advantage.

Through the use of Illusion Magic, Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu-based Genjutsu, they had been able to cover up Kirigakure's destruction and convert it, along with the Land of Water as a whole, into their territory; with the land now inhabited by the Uzumaki clan and magical creatures, mostly water-based ones who were right at home in the ocean, lakes, and mist covered forests.

While it would have been amusing to watch the power-vacuum that would result from the destruction of one of the Five Great Nations, likely leading to another Great War and humanity simply wiping itself out, it would only work in the short-term and cause more problems when they still had to find any scattered Uzumaki and magical creatures.

But now with Kiri under their control, they not only had another supply income, but a legitimate position of power in the world, all while hiding in plain sight.

Naruto was pulled from his reminiscing when Erza put a hand on his cheek and pulled him into a rather steamy kiss, practically shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Not one to deny his beautiful mate, Naruto eagerly responded to the kiss while putting his hands on her hips and squeezing her ass. Lifting her up, Erza wrapped her legs around his waist, as they started removing each other's clothing.

But unfortunately, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Breaking their kiss, Naruto and Erza turned to look at who interrupted their fun, with Naruto smirking slightly when he saw who it was.

An adult woman with black hair going just past her shoulders, wearing a revealing black French maid outfit with red trimming, showing her fully mature and voluptuously body. Two interesting things though was the black collar with the Uzumaki symbol on the front and her pupiless pink eyes.

It was the Iwa Kunoichi who had helped kidnap and nearly raped Naruto all those years ago, and unintentionally set all of this in motion.

"Dear Ayane-chan… can't you see I'm busy!" Naruto growled with his smirk vanishing, replaced by a scowl.

"Naruto-sama, the acting Mizukage wishes to see you. He said it was important." Ayane said, with her voice filled with fear and disdain.

Naruto rolled his eyes to the fact she's still showing signs of resistance. The collar wasn't just for show, having seals on it, forcing Ayane to do everything he or his mates ordered her to do, preventing her from taking it off, and keeping her from attacking him, his mates and anyone else, or betraying them, in anyway. Sure, he could have just put on a seal to turn her into a mindless puppet that lived to please him, but where would the fun be in that.

This way he gets to watch her resistance and hope of escape fade away day by day, until finally she's completely broken. Though Naruto won't touch her until after she's broken and comes to him willingly.

Naruto will gladly admit he's slaughtered hundreds of humans, but he's not a rapist.

'Hm, it's a shame she had to kidnap and try to rape me, along with being born human. If it was a magical creature, I'd find her strong willpower very attractive. But now, it's only going to be that much sweeter when she breaks.' Naruto thought, before giving Erza a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry to cut things short, but I promise to make it up to you." Naruto whispered in Erza's ear, while giving her ass a firm squeeze, getting a moan from the redhead.

Smirking at that, Naruto went onto the balcony and transformed into his dragon form before taking flight to Kiri.

Watching him fly off, Erza sighed at being left all hot and bothered, making her glare at Ayane for interrupting them, unfortunately she can't punish her for doing her job.

'But there are other ways to punish someone without hurting them.' Erza thought smirking.

"Let's go, we're going to visit Himari-chan." Erza ordered.

If she can't get any satisfaction from her mate, then she'll settle for her fellow harem sister with Ayane being forced to watch.

*With Naruto*

It didn't take long before Naruto arrived at Kiri and headed for the Mizukage Tower. Landing on the balcony, returning to his human form, and entered the office, where he took the time to look around.

The Mizukage's office was much larger than the Hokage's office, from what little Naruto remembered of it, being comparable to a hallway with the Mizukage's desk at the very end, opposite to the door at the other end. On either side of the corridor were mini canals of water, with waterfalls built into the walls, and stone statues and pillars placed in the water. Though now the water all had a layer of ice covering it, allowing the water to still flow, but lowering the temperature considerably. It wasn't surprising, given who was acting Mizukage.

"Toshiro." Naruto called out, getting the acting Kage's attention.

"Hello cousin." Toshiro greeted, standing up from his desk as the two Uzumaki shook hands.

Toshiro Uzumaki was another Uzumaki that Naruto had freed, he was also a very powerful Ice Dragon. This allowed him to pose as a Yuki Clan member, with the said clan being extinct, and helping to sell the façade that he was from Kiri, making him the perfect person to act as the Mizukage.

Toshiro was rather short in height, with ice turquoise eyes, short snow-white hair that spiked up, pale skin, and wearing the standard Mizukage attire.

"You had something important to tell me?" Naruto asked while leaning against a pillar, Toshiro nodding and grabbing a letter before tossing it to Naruto.

"Yes, the Chunin Exams will be starting soon and Kirigakure has been chosen as the host village. I wanted to know if you think we should accept or not." Toshiro said, knowing such a decision had an equal amount of pros and cons.

Naruto frowned in thought at this. The Chunin Exams, a time where Genin from all the different villages gather together in a single place to decide who is worthy of being promoted to Chunin. It would be dangerous and risk the chance of someone slipping up, or if one of the visiting Genin found out something they shouldn't, revealing who's really in control of Kiri.

But it also allowed them the opportunity to learn more about their enemies and eliminate any potential threats to them in a legal setting with no fear of retaliation, as it wouldn't be that strange if Genin died, or went missing, during the Exams.

Plus, if worse came to worse, Naruto's sure he can kill the visiting Kages, with some underhanded methods, and simply watch the proceeding fireworks of the villages falling apart without their leaders.

Seeing there were more pros than cons to this, Naruto looked at Toshiro.

"Accept the offer, we'll gain more by Kiri being the host village and learn more about our enemies, seeing how strong their Genin are." Naruto said.

"Very well and I'll send the letters out immediately." Replied Toshiro, leaving to do just that.

Once Toshiro left, Naruto looked out the window with a dark smirk on his face.

Looks like deciding to spare Kiri was proving to be a better decision than he ever thought possible.

After wiping out all the previous occupants of course.

'Wonder if there will be any Kunoichi Genin worth keeping.' Naruto thought.

His mates always say they'd enjoy having nice toys to play with.

*Timeskip-Four Day*

*Konoha-Hokage's Office*

'So, Kiri has accepted being the host village for the Chunin Exams. Guess they've gotten back to a decent strength level since the Civil War ended.' Minato thought while looking over the message.

Nodding, Minato pulled out all the files on the Genin that he's thinking of sending to compete.

Four files consisted of the new Genin teams that have only just graduated recently, two of which being Minato's own sons Menma and Boruto. Pulling out his son's files specifically, Minato frowned as he looked at them before letting out a sad sigh.

"Where did we go wrong?" Minato said out loud as he looked out his office window, wondering just how things got so bad for his family.

Eleven years have passed since his third son, Naruto, went missing. Minato and Kushina were ashamed and filled with self-loathing to admit that they hadn't even noticed Naruto was missing for two weeks, two weeks they didn't notice one of their children was missing.

They didn't realize Naruto was missing until the pranks they believed Naruto pulled still happened, only to find him nowhere in the compound or the entire village. Deciding to investigate, Minato had all Anbu be on the lookout for anyone pulling any pranks, or causing trouble, and to bring them straight to him no matter who they are.

So, the parents were reasonably surprised when Neko showed up with Menma and Boruto, who were throwing paint-filled balloons at people from the rooftops.

This had led to several reveals that only served to increase their shame and showed the parents just how little they knew about their own children.

*Flashback*

"Alright, I'm only going to ask this once and I better get the truth, or so help me you won't like the consequences. Now, were you two the ones pulling all those pranks that you told us Naruto did?" Minato asked, as he and Kushina stood in front of Menma and Boruto, who were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah." Menma said without any shame or regret, with Boruto nodding in agreement.

The parents were shocked at the blatant admittance and the fact they didn't look regretful at their actions.

"So, all those times you said Naruto was a troublemaker, you were lying?!" Demanded Kushina, while glaring at her sons.

"Yeah, but so what, the loser should be grateful we actually had a use for him. He didn't have magic or Chakra; all he was good for was being a human shield for his betters. Just like all those other weaklings." Boruto said, much to Minato and Kushina's shock, even more so when he said "others"

"What do you mean 'others'?!" Minato questioned.

"Like bro said, all those other weaklings we put in their proper place. Like that bitch, Satsuki Uchiha, since she's from a clan of traitors and we made sure she didn't forget it." Menma said while scowling, since they had mostly bullied Satsuki because she kept refusing their advances, her being an Uchiha was only part of the reason.

"Or that loser Yakumo, who thinks she can become a Ninja! HA! As if that weakling could become Ninja!" Boruto laughed, remembering when they attacked Yakumo for being born with a weak body.

Minato and Kushina could only look at their sons in horror, as they happily admitted to bullying several other children, one of whom being the daughter of one of Kushina's best friends; and what's worse, they didn't even look regretful or guilty about it.

They looked proud!

Not wanting to hear anymore, Kushina did something she never thought she'd do to her own children.

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"BOTH OF YOU, GO TO YOUR ROOMS RIGHT NOW!" Kushina shouted, while glaring at the boys who held their stinging cheeks.

"You can't do that!" Menma retorted, only to immediately wilt under Kushina's glare.

"The hell I can't! If you both aren't in your rooms in the next five seconds, so help me Kami, I'll seal away your Chakra networks and Magic so tightly, you'll be lucky to summon a regular clone! NOW GO!" Kushina yelled.

The two couldn't run up the stairs fast enough.

*End Flashback*

Minato and Kushina had been sick to their stomach after learning how twisted their sons are and getting confirmation from the children they bullied as well. They had grounded them both, placing seals on their doors and windows so they couldn't sneak out.

After that, Minato had organized the Anbu to find Naruto, searching every single nook and cranny in the Senju Compound, the entire village, all the Training Grounds, including the Forest of Death, and the surrounding area, only to come up emptyhanded. Believing Naruto had run away or had been kidnapped, a search party was formed consisting of Kakashi, Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi, and Inoichi to track him down.

They followed Naruto's scent from a Training Ground to outside the village, near the Fire/Grass border; the Country that acted as the barrier between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. Near there, they found the rotting corpses of two Iwa Shinobi with Shibi and his insects, along Tsume and Kuromaru getting the scent of a third one, a Kunoichi from her scent. They also had Naruto's scent as well, showing he had been kidnapped, but something else as well, something that made Shibi's insects as well as Tsume and Kuromaru feel uneasy of whatever else they sensed was there.

This combined with signs of fire damage and how the Iwa Ninja were quite literally torn apart made them realize someone, or something, had gotten to them before they could reach Iwa. Naruto's scent also ended there, meaning he had been captured by this unknown third party, who managed to mask his scent, or he was killed, and his body was destroyed.

With no other choice, Minato had to call off the search since they had nothing else to go on.

'Kushina was never the same after we returned.' Minato thought sadly.

She still got up every day, talked with people, hung out with friends, took missions, fixed food, but everything she did… it sometimes felt like Minato was looking at a life-like puppet than his wife.

Kushina hid it but she never forgave herself for not paying more attention to her children and was stuck in a depression that nothing seemed able to snap her out of. Especially since Kushina knew what happened to her clan, to the Uzumaki captured by Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri; and yet she allowed her own son to be captured to suffer that same fate.

All because she believed he was a troublemaker trying to get attention.

Menma and Boruto have also gotten worse, as with their exposure they no longer hid their true selves behind a mask of kindness and being "Konoha's Princes", now they openly bullying anyone they saw as beneath them. Their attitudes have also gotten worse, with them being brought to Minato numerous times for vandalizing shops, Clan Compounds, and even caught stealing. This lead to the villagers no longer treating them with the same attention and respect, which in turn made them act out even more, believing they were being robbed of the attention they deserved.

Also, tension between the village and the Uchiha Clan got even worse as well, when it was discovered the Hokage's sons were bullying the Clan Head's youngest daughter. It even lead to Itachi and Shisui no longer acting as moles in the clan. Heck, Itachi had even looked ready to go and murder Boruto and Menma.

The fact he had his Mangekyō Sharingan activated the entire time as well did nothing to ease the Hokage.

Thankfully Minato was able to prevent a coup by returning all the Uchiha Clan's political power that Tobirama stripped away when he became Hokage, moving the Uchiha Compound back into the village, uncensoring all the acts and feats the Uchiha have done for Konoha, and donating a generous sum of money to the Uchiha clan from the village's funds. But even with all that, there was still tension, only now Minato didn't have to worry about the village falling into a civil war, especially now that Itachi and Shisui were firmly with their clan.

Minato was pulled from his musing when his chest suddenly compressed tightly as he coughed into his hand.

Looking at it, Minato grimaced when he saw the blood on his hand.

'And to top it all off, this illness.' Minato thought, while wiping the blood away.

Nobody knew how, but one day Minato just suddenly got really sick with an unknown illness. They didn't know what it was, not even Tsunade, and they didn't know how to cure it. Even worse was the fact that the disease was terminal as well. Minato was only alive and still able to function thanks to a medicine Tsunade made, that was keeping the illness in check, but eventually it'll catch up to him.

'Is this the gods punishing us? For ignoring two of my sons being arrogant bullies, while not paying attention to the third one, leading to him either being held captive somewhere or dead in a ditch?' Minato mentally wondered as he took out his medicine.

Whatever it was, Minato doubted it was the end of his troubles, and in fact, it was probably just the beginning.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Naruto has freed all the imprisoned Uzumaki, united all the remaining magical creatures, rebuilt Uzushiogakure, and now controls Kirigakure. He has made great progress in just four years, and he now has several mates as well, Erza being among them, and the Chunin Exams are coming up with them taking place in Kiri this time around. We also get a look into what's been happening in Konoha since Naruto's disappearance and it's nothing good. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
